


Witchy Cat-Man In Starling City

by witchguy1993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After Harry's forth year at Hogwarts the Dursleys head to Starling City for a Business deal and they bring Harry along. Harry is thankful as he is in much need of a vacation away from Britain. When he is in Starling City, in the Glades he sees a Egyptian Mau on a ledge and he goes to rescue it. What he doesn't know is, is that the cat will change his life forever and that he will find love.SLASH STORY.MULTIPLE CROSSOVER. Harry Potter/Arrow-verse/Charmed and possibly other crossovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my new story.

As the Dursleys leave Kings Cross Station with Harry after his forth year Harry notices that his Uncle is driving in the wrong direction. They aren't going back to Privet Drive which Harry comments on making Dudley, Harry's cousin tell him that they are all going to America, to Starling City for a business meeting with Queen Consolidated which Harry finds confusing as he normally couldn't join the Dursleys on their trips. Dudley tells him that he had told them to bring you or else he would stay with Harry making Harry smile and thank Dudley as the two had gotten along for years after Harry had saved Dudley's life when they were younger not that Dudley's parents knew as they never had heard about the death dodging that the two had done.

* * *

They all arrive at the Airport, they get their tickets. The four of them board the plane headed for Starling City.

* * *

Harry is jolted awake when Dudley shakes him awake, the reason for being woken was that they had landed and were heading to the hotel that they are staying at during their time in Starling City.

* * *

One day later Harry is walking in the Glades when he sees an Egyptian Mau cat standing high up on a ledge of an empty apartment building, meowing. Harry rushes into the building and up the stairs to get to the floor that the cat, to find that the cat was just above him so he climbs out of the building to get the cat.

As he climbs up the old apartment building he stands on an air conditioning unit Harry tries to get the cat, the air condition unit breaks a bit and Harry starts to slip but holds his grip as he tries to get the cat before he is seen by a guy in a red who yells out "Hey! Easy! Hold on a minute! Wait Wait! Wait!" before he says "whatever it is you're thinking or feeling... it's not worth it, maybe I can help you"

"Okay, I'm fine, it's just that-"

"listen to me, we'll get through this together" says the guy before he asks "what's your name ?"

"it's Harry but I'm just trying to help this cat" Harry says pointing to where the cat is before he looks up and says "it's gone, the cat was stuck up here and now it's gone"

"and I'm sure it's makes you very sad" says the guy. Before Harry can reply the air conditioner breaks even more making the guy yell out "what's the apartment number ?"

"twenty-three" yells Harry. The guy runs inside the building. The air conditioner that Harry is standing on breaks off and falls to the ground, as Harry is falling he screams but he is caught by the guy who was on the street and pulled inside. The guy asks Harry "you okay ?"

"thanks" replies Harry as they get inside the building and the guy asks "are you sure you're okay ?" as the cat that was stuck walks across the floor making Harry exclaim "that was the cat" The guy turns to see the Egyptian Mau and he say "you weren't kidding" before he asks "you actually climbed out there to rescue your cat ?"

"yeah, I mean, no, it's not MY cat, it's A cat" replies Harry

"to rescue somebody else's cat ?" asks the guy looking a little confused. Harry nods making the guy say "well, that's something else" Harry checks his phone and says "oh shit, I got to go, my cousin is waiting for me" and he runs out of the building leaving the guy in the red hoodie behind yelling out "thank you!" as he runs.

* * *

Two days later Dudley and Harry are alone in one of the rooms and Dudley asks Harry "how was your year at school ?"

"horrible but interesting and enlightening" replies Harry with a deep sigh.

"what do you mean horrible ?" asks Dudley confused. Harry tells Dudley about the school year that he just had and once he was done Dudley asks "they forced you to compete in the tournament ?" clearly angry.

"yea, and before the first task, no one not even my best friend believed me when I told them that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire, the only people who believed me was Hermione, Neville, Viktor, Cedric and Fleur, some of the people not believing me I can understand but my best friend since I was eleven not believing me, that hurt, a lot"

"then he's not worth being friends with, he should know you by now"

"maybe he was jealous ?" asks Harry shrugging.

"of what ? being in a dangerous tournament ?" asks Dudley in outrage.

"I don't know" replies Harry. The adult Dursleys enter the hotel room to tell the two teenagers that they and Dudley are heading to the Queen manor for dinner, they tell Harry to stay in the hotel room but Harry says to them "I'm going out, I can't stay in this hotel room, I'll go insane if I stay here, I need some air" Harry gets up and he says "I wish I never have to set foot back in the Wizarding world for a while, I've only ever been put me in danger since I arrived" Harry heads out of the hotel room leaving the Dursleys, not knowing that the wish he made will be granted and that he will find love.

* * *

After leaving the hotel room Harry walks through Starling City, he just keeps walking not knowing where he's going as he has his mind on other things until he suddenly stops to find himself back in what looks like the most dangerous area on Starling, The Glades.

He sees the Egyptian Mau from two days earlier and he tries to grab it but it runs away but it stops every now and then to look at Harry before it runs off. Harry chases after the cat to grab it and to take it back to it's home.

The cat disappears from the area before Harry suddenly hears a scream, a girl's scream. Harry runs towards the scream to find a young asian girl on the ground with some guys holding her down as one of the guys try to take off the girl's clothes. Harry picks up a lead pipe, runs over and hits one of the guys who was holding the girl down in the head knocking him out before he hits the second guy who was holding her down. The third guy is kicked in the head by Harry before he yells to the girl "run, get out of here" the third guy punches Harry across the face. Harry and the girl run from the scene after Harry had kicked the third guy in the groin, the two end up on a bridge after they had run far from the Glades before Harry takes out his phone to call his cousin when Dudley answers he says "what are you, cuz ?"

"I'm on a bridge, we need a little help" replies Harry.

"what did you do ?" asks Dudley with a sigh.

"I saved a girl, that's all" replies Harry as a cab pulls over after the girl had hailed one. She goes over to Harry and says "thank you, you saved me" she then hugs him before letting go and Harry asks her "what's your name ?"

"Amanda, Amanda Chen" she replies before Harry says to Dudley over the phone after Dudley had said something "don't worry Dudley, I'll be fine, the girl I saved was almost raped, so I had to save her"

"OK, I'll come and get you"

"no, I'll be fine, the girl and I are leaving now, I'll meet you back at the hotel" Harry tells Dudley who says "no, tell the cab to come to Queen Manor" Harry nods, he tells the cab driver where to go not knowing that the cat is watching them leave in the cab. About twenty minutes later they arrive at Queen Manor to be greeted by an Asian man who upon seeing Amanda runs up to her and hugs her before he starts thanking Harry both in English and Chinese which Harry can understand before he says "it was the right thing to do, and I'd do it again"

"well, he deserves a reward" says a blonde woman as a girl around Harry's age widens her eyes at Harry before she says "my mom's right, he deserves a reward"

"what happened ?" asks Dudley stepping forward.

"I heard her scream and my 'rush into danger and save people' thing had kicked in and I saved her" replies Harry shrugging deciding not to tell Dudley about the cat from earlier.

"rush into danger and save people thing ?" asks the teen girl.

"it's what's Hermione calls it" replies Harry.

"girlfriend ?" asks the teen making Harry get a look of disgust and exclaim "hell no" before he says "she's my best friend and like my sister" Dudley chuckles a bit. Harry notices the Egyptian Mau from earlier that night which meows and runs off. He tells those gathered that he doesn't want any reward as he was just doing the right thing. Mrs Queen then asks Harry "what were you doing in the Glades ?"

"I was just walking and I found my self back in the Glades" replies Harry.

"back in the Glades ?" asks Mrs Queen in shock.

"I was in the Glades a two days ago, during the day" replies Harry shrugging.

"The Glades is the most dangerous part of Starling City, you could have been killed or worse" says Mrs Queen looking worried.

"I was fine" says Harry before he says "I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just want to go back to the hotel and relax" Dudley tells his parents that he's going with Harry and once the two get to the Hotel Room Harry falls asleep.

* * *

A week later during the night Harry is in Rock Ave, he is near an abandoned factory that still has everything connected when he hears some talking, he heads to where he hears the voices to try and get some directions but he stops when he sees a map and a whole lot of military grade weapons that could end up hurting a lot of people who are from the Glades. As he tries to leave and bumps into some stuff gaining the people's attention and Harry runs deeper into the factory with the guys chasing after him, one of the guys tells Harry that it's OK and that he could come out. Harry raises his hands and says "um, hey, I was just going to ask for directions" as he comes out from he hiding spot but stops when one of the guys raises his gun and shots at him making Harry dodge the bullet and start running deeper into the factory. Harry suddenly slides down into some sort of liquid before he gets up and heads into the pipes.

He heads through the pipes trying to escape the guys who were shooting at him, he suddenly hears something from within the pipes and he runs. Harry reaches the edge of the pipe and he turns around to see a rush of water and that's the last thing he sees before he is pushed by the rush of water into the water below, he is knocked out and he drowns in the water not knowing what is happening in the Wizarding world at that very moment or what is going to happen next.

* * *

In the office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sits the Headmaster himself. He is going through his plans, his plans for the year when his weapon returns to school as he knew that Delores Umbridge will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts that year because of Minister Fudge, he knew that she would target his weapon. As he gets lost in his thoughts about what he has planned for his weapon when suddenly the knick knacks that monitor his weapon all suddenly explode and the chess piece that symbolizes his weapon's life turns black telling Dumbledore that Harry James Potter is dead and he rushes out of his office to go to tell everyone what he had learnt but what he doesn't know, is that Harry's death was just the beginning of Harry's life.

* * *

After he had washed up on the shore Harry Potter's body lays in the middle of the beach. Many cats of different breeds start to surround Harry's body, they all stare at the body of the fourteen year old before an Egyptain Mau appears, it sits in front of the body. The Egyptian Mau stands up on it's four feet, it then slowly starts to walks towards the body, it walks on Harry's body till it reaches Harry's chest, it sits on Harry's chest before it stands, looks into Harry's opened eyes and breathes a breath of life into Harry's mouth which makes Harry's eyes change from human eyes to cat eyes. Some time later Harry coughs and sits up to find himself alone on the beach. (AN: This scene is basically the scene from Catwoman when Midnight gives Patience her life back and changes it, if you know what I mean, it's basically the same except it's a little different)


	2. Chapter 2

A very disoriented, wet and muddy Harry gets up, he is confused and doesn't know where he is and he walks away from the beach. Harry walks through The Glades in his wet clothes before he is confronted by the guys who he had saved the girl from. The guys recognized him and one of them says "well, well, lookie here, it's the hero boy" the two others laugh before the leader takes out a gun and says to Harry "this will teach you to be a hero" but before he can pull the trigger Harry leaps at him, grabs the guy's neck and snaps it before he snaps the other two guys' necks which will help them stay off the street, away from girls who could become their victims and silence them about Harry's new abilities but before Harry can leave he is seen by a guy, the guy sees the guys on the ground with broken necks before he looks at Harry, he recognizes him and says "hey, remember me, I saved you" with his hands raised. Harry nods a bit, remembering the guy and the guy takes off his jacket and places it on Harry's shoulders. He then tells Harry that they are heading to his house so that Harry can have a change of clothes, Harry nods and he is guided to the guy's house.

* * *

When they get to the guy's house Harry is seated on the couch before the guy heads into his room and he grabs some of his clothes. He heads back to the couch to see Harry stripping off his clothes and once Harry is naked the guy guides Harry to the shower where Harry washes himself before the guy hands Harry the clothes which Harry puts on.

After he is dressed Harry is guided into the guy's bedroom and onto the bed to lay down on before he says "I'll be on the couch if you need me" he starts to leave but he is grabbed by Harry and is pulled gently onto the bed. The guy wraps his arms around Harry to make him feel safe after he had placed the blanket over them.

* * *

The next morning Harry wakes up, he is confused and he feels someone wrapped around him. Harry gets out of the guy's arms, looks down at his outfit to see that it's not his clothes. The guy wakes up and asks "are you okay ?"

"yea, but where am I ?" replies Harry before he asks "who are you ?"

"you're at my house, Harry, and my name is Roy Harper, I helped you last night" replies Roy. Harry asks Roy "what happened last night ?"

"I saw you with three dead bodies, they looked like their necks had been broken" replies Roy, he gets up out of bed before he asks Harry "do you need to call anyone ?"

"no, well, yes, my cousin, Dudley, he'll be worried about me, I need to call him" says Harry before he asks "where's my phone ?" Roy goes and grabs Harry's phone before he returns, gives Harry the phone and says "I'll go make some breakfast" Harry dials Dudley's number, Dudley answers the phone with "where are you, Harry ? you never returned to the hotel room"

"I'm at a guy's house, I'm OK, he helped me last night" replies Harry. As Harry talks to his cousin, Roy is in the kitchen making some breakfast, he then returns to his bedroom to find it empty, the window is open but nothing is stolen and he find a note that says 'thanks for helping me, I'll return the clothes later, you can keep my ones if you want as I don't think I'll be needing them anymore, I don't remember much from last night but I plan to find out what happened if it's the last thing I do

Harry, xo'

Roy chuckles to himself, he takes the note into the kitchen where he serves himself some breakfast and eats it wondering when he'll see the emerald eyed boy again.

* * *

After leaving Roy's house Harry heads back to the Hotel room where he is greeted by no one, the Dursleys had left him behind. Harry searches the room to find a note from Dudley that tells Harry that his parents had packed everything and left but thankfully had left Harry's things behind. The note tells Harry that Dudley's parents threatened to leave Dudley behind as well since Dudley had wanted to wait but couldn't. After Harry had read the note he grabs his stuff, he heads out of the room just as some guys head up to the room and he walks past them. Harry decides to head back to the empty apartment building where he had seen the cat to stay there.

He walks through the Glades with his trunk, he suddenly bumps into a blonde woman with a pair of glasses who exclaims "oh, I am soo sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I had a lot on my mind and then you bumped into me, who are you anyway ? what are you doing walking around the Glades with your trunk ? are you homeless ? did you get kicked out or something ? and I'll stop with the questions in 3, 2, 1" she sighs before Harry smiles and replies "my name is Harry, I'm heading to the empty apartment building, my relatives had left me behind to return to Britain and I couldn't stay in the hotel room that we were in, so I thought that I could stay in the empty apartment building for the time being" The woman widens her eyes and says "well, you can't stay there it's too dangerous" before she thinks and says "you can stay with me, as long as you don't steal anything"

"I won't anything from you, I swear on my life" Harry vows making the woman say "whoa, no need to swear on your life or anything but yea, I'll show you where I live, I live around here, come with me, lucky for you, I don't have work today since it's the weekend" before she says "I'm Felicity by the way, Felicity Smoak"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, but I'm thinking of changing my name" Harry tells Felicity who asks him "how old are you anyway ?"

"fourteen turning fifteen" replies Harry, Felicity is shocked before she asks in outrage "your relatives left you, a fourteen year old boy in Starling City to go back home to Britain ?" clearly angry about it. Harry nods and says "I should have expected it, my aunt and uncle have always hated me, and they let me know too" They arrive at Felicity's place and she says "you can stay in the guest room, umm, I work in the IT department of Queen Consolidated" the named of the company gets Harry's attention and he says "I know Mrs Queen, she and her husband are the reason why we were in Starling City, they had a meeting with my uncle who had brought my aunt and cousin to the Queen Manor while I was left behind, I then saved this girl and ended up at Queen Manor where the girl's father was, I met Mrs Queen, her husband Walter and Thea Queen, they heard about me saving the girl had said that I deserved a reward but I didn't want one and asked that we not talk about it anymore which they agreed to but I don't think my uncle and aunt were happy about the fact that I had even been there" Felicity agrees with the Queens on the reward thing and tells Harry that she's going to take him out for some lunch as a reward which Harry tries to decline but she tells Harry that she is doing.

* * *

Sometime later Felicity and Harry are in a place in the Glades, they are eating Lunch and talking. Harry asks Felicity "what do you do in the IT department ?"

"I fix computers, I'm a genius with computers" replies Felicity.

"can you teach me ?" asks Harry with his eyes wide. Felicity smiles and nods before she says "I'll even teach you how to hack"

"cool" exclaims Harry. Felicity takes out her laptop and she starts it up. She spends the net hour teaching Harry how to hack which Harry picks up pretty quickly. Harry tells Felicity that he's going to go for a walk which she nods to before she tells him that she'll make him a key for the apartment. Harry nods in thanks and heads off, leaving Felicity at the diner.

* * *

As he is walking Harry sees the Egyptian Mau again but this time he gets to pick it up, he reads the collar to find out where the cat lives and he takes it back to it's home. Harry rings the doorbell of the house and it opens to reveal an older woman who Harry asks "are you Ophelia Powers ?"

"yes" Harry raises the cat and says "I got your cat off a ledge and ever since-"

"why, Midnight, you've never brought a stranger home before" the woman says to her cat before she says to Harry "please, come in" before she walks away.

"okay" Harry enters the house and puts the cat down. He follows Ophelia into the den where he sits down. The house is packed with cats. Harry sits on the couch as some of the cats all stare at him, Harry stares at the Egyptian Mau making the woman says "Midnight"

"I'm sorry ?" asks Harry.

"her name, she's an Egyptian Mau, the rarest of breeds, temple cats" Ophelia tells Harry before she says "it's said that Maus have special powers"

"mm-hm, like popping out of nowhere ? I know"

"among other things"

"uh-huh" is what Harry says before he says "your cat..." one of the cats tries to drink some of the coffee making Ophelia scold the cat by saying "Socrates! no caffeine" she then says to Harry "it makes him irritable" after she had picked up the cat in question and placed him away from the coffee before she says "you look a little out of sorts yourself, my dear, the cats, perhaps, they seem to to be taking an unusual shine to you"

"well, this has been a really interesting day for me already, I can barely even remember most of yesterday"

"perhaps I can help you" Ophelia suggests.

"right" mutters Harry before he says "this really isn't your problem, I don't even know why I'm here" Harry starts to get up ignoring Ophelia before she suddenly throws some sort of ball which he starts to rub against his face until she takes it from him and says "catnip" Harry heads out the door. As Harry walks he is confused by what had happened so he goes to turn around but he turns back and says out loud "I'm fine, I am fine" and keeps on walking down the street.

* * *

Harry walks down the street in the Glades and he sees a familiar face playing basket ball with some kids. He heads over to the guy and says "hey Roy" the guy turns to face him and replies "hey Harry, what are you up to ?"

"just walking around and you ?"

"just shooting some hoops" replies Roy and one of the boys who has the basket ball asks Roy "one-on-one ?"

"who ? me and him ?" asks Roy pointing Harry.

"yeah, come on" says the boy before all the kids chant "one-on-one" over and over again. Roy asks Harry "you wanna do this ?" Harry shrugs his shoulders with a smile before the boy with the ball throws it at Harry who catches it before he bounces the ball between his hands while he looks at the ball, he then makes a fake bounce before he bounces the ball near the wall which he runs up before he catches the ball and he lands like a cat with the ball tucked up one of his arms. Roy looks surprised and Harry hear the kids say "whoa" and Harry bounces the ball back to the kid before he says "I haven't done that since I was a kid" before Harry and Roy take off their coats and the game starts. (See Catwoman 2004 film, Basket Ball scene, to see how the game goes) The game ends after Harry makes a huge leap with the ball in his hands which he throws into the hoop to win the game which he does shocking the kids.

After the game Harry and Roy walk away from the court to talk.

* * *

That night Harry tosses and turns as he hears some loud music playing, he gets out of the bed, opens his window and yells to the neighbors who are having a party "shut it off"

"get a life you loser" a guy yells back before one of the other guys yells "yea, get a life, you loser" and they turn the music up louder which wakes up Felicity too and she goes to Harry and says "I'm sorry, I should have told you about those jerks" Harry sees the Egyptian Mau sitting on a motorcycle which meows.

"it's OK, I'll deal with it" replies Harry looking pissed off, he then heads out of the apartment, heads across to the other building, heads to the door of the place where the music is coming from and he bangs on the door, loudly. The door opens to reveal a guy with long hair who says when he sees Harry "sorry, this ain't a slumber party, however... in your case I'll make an exception"

"I'm flattered, but do you think, this one time... you could turn the music down just a little..." the door slams in his face before he can complete the sentence which he does by saying "bit" Harry's eyes flash and he kicks the door down gaining the attention of everyone in the apartment. Harry walks into the apartment, hops onto a table with a little crouch and says "tell you what, why don't I do it myself ?" he then grabs the drink tube that they are using to pour the drinks, he sprays the beer at one of the speakers to shut it down making one of the guys yell at him "hey, hey, listen you freak-" Harry sprays him before he says "I'm sorry, what did you say ? is the music still too loud ?" he then sprays the second speaker which shuts it down before the guy yells "hey!" and Harry uses the beer tube as a whip, he drops it before he leaps towards the guy, making the guy end up on the floor and Harry says with his foot on the guy's chest "you hear that ? it's called silence, that's all I ever wanted, now, keep it down! thanks for the party, I had fun" Harry struts out of the apartment with smirk and enters Felicity's apartment to see Felicity staring at him with wide eyes before she says "that was awesome, you actually got them to shut off their music" she hugs him and Harry says to her "no problem, I'm going out for a bit, you can go back to sleep" Felicity looks at him and sees the confidence and she says in a begging way "please don't get into any trouble that I'd have to bail you out of"

"yes, Felicity, can I borrow something from your closet ?" replies Harry. Felicity nods and heads to the toilet. Harry enters her bedroom, looks in the closet to find a black leather outfit which he grabs and says when he see Felicity "I'm going to borrow this"

"you can have it, if you want it" replies Felicity which Harry thanks her for. Felicity heads back to bed and Harry heads into the bathroom, picks up a pair of scissors and he starts cutting his hair, he then picks up some hair dye and uses it in his hair. He uses Felicity's eyeliner and some of her make-up before he put on the leather outfit which is a pair of leather pants and a leather jacket with a pair of leather gloves. Harry leaves the apartment, he finds the motorcycle of the neighbors and hops onto it and says "time to accessorize" the neighbor yells out "my bike, hey!" as Harry starts up the engine and rides away as the neighbor yells at him. Harry drives through the street til he ends up at a jewelry store where a beautiful necklace is being hold. Harry suddenly hears some smashing of glass and gets a sly smirk of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter !!!

Harry gets into the store, picks up a mask from one of the cases and watches the robbers. He leans on the ledge of the second floor and says gaining the robbers attention "amateurs" the robbers turn to him, they grab their shotguns and Harry asks "you boys thought you could come in here and steal all these beautiful things ?" he then says "what a purr-fect idea ?" with a purr when he said 'purr-fect' the guys cock their shotguns and starts firing at Harry. When they finished firing they see that Harry isn't their anymore and they are confused before one of the guys is kicked and they are both knocked down. The third guy comes out with his gun, he aims it at Harry who leaps up the wall and across the wall to avoid the bullets that the guy is shooting him with. Harry then leaps down, he kicks the hand the gun is in before kicking the guy in the head. The two other guys get up and goes to attack Harry but are also knocked down when Harry trips one and kicks the other in the head.

Harry stops for a moments and has his hand hovering over his face with his hand in a certain way before he kicks the guys down again after they try to get up, Harry, after he had kicked one of the guys, knocking him out, Harry uses his legs to knock one of the guys down with one of his legs under the guy. Harry gets his leg out from under the guy before he kicks one of the guys in the face and into a glass case, he then looks at the guy he kicked into the glass case and the guy laying in front of him who is slightly getting up before he leaps onto the guy slightly getting up and the guy's body sides across the floor. He jumps off the guy just before the guy's head connects with a pillar, the guy who was knocked into the glass case gets up and reaches for the gun. Harry makes a giant leap across towards the guy, slides under between the guy's legs and hops up before he knees the guy in the balls, takes of the guy's beanie, grabs the guy's hair and says "meow" before he kicks the guy for the final time, knocking the guy out. Harry then backs away slowly, he walks away and somehow ends up on the second floor where he places the mask after he had grabbed everything that he wants from the store.

* * *

The next morning Harry wakes up on the floor, he stretches his arms and when he touches the bed he also touches the jewels and objects that he had stolen the the previous night. He gets up and stares at all the jewels and objects that are on the bed which is covered in jewels and objects including three rare items from Egypt, the Cloak of Nefertiti (AN: The cloak is from Batman, The Brave and the Bold), the Ruby Ankh Necklace of Cleopatra (AN: The Ankh Necklace is from Scooby-Doo: Where's My Mummy ?) and The Diamond Claw Necklace. Harry is shocked by all the jewels and objects and he grabs a few paper bags, starts placing the jewels in one bag to return to the jewelry store, one bag for the artifacts that is returning and the last bag to give to Roy in person as a thank you gift. He keeps the jewels and items that he's keeping on his bed and heads out.

* * *

At the jewelry store the police are there,one of the police officers whose name is Quentin Lance holds up a board that has several photos of the Diamond Claw Necklace on it and the lady there says to him "that was one of a kind, from Egypt" Lance heads to look at all the glass cases and he overhears an officer say "that's a hell of a profile, thieves said he jumps around like a cat" he then asks "what should we call him ? 'Cat-Kid ?' no, no 'Cat-Teen'" before he chuckles. Lance and one of the female officers sees a paper bag with the word 'sorry' on it alongside a box and Lance asks "what do you got ?" The woman uses a pen to carefully open the bag and she is surprised before she hands the bag over to Lance who pulls out some of them jewels before he nods at the box, the woman then uses the pen to open the box to find cupcake making her exclaim "cupcakes" with a smile. Lance is confused by what had happened but he is determined to find out.

* * *

Harry back at Felicity's house hops on the computer and starts to research cats. He clicks on a few websites but finds nothing until he searches for cats throughout history, he then clicks on a website that shows him a lot of information and some pictures. Some of which show a certain breed of cat making Harry mutter "Midnight"

Harry goes back to Ophelia's house, when she opens the door she says to Harry "I knew you'd come back when you were ready" Harry enters the house and Ophelia shows Harry a book on the goddess Bast and she says "The Goddess Bast" Midnight jumps onto the book only to be moved by Ophelia before she says "the Maus are sacred to Bast, they're her messengers"

"you wrote this ?" Harry asks her looking at the book.

"I was a professor for 20 years... until I was denied tenure, male academia" replies Ophelia gaining a look from Harry that said 'what do you think I am ? a girl' but Harry doesn't say it. Ophelia and Harry are next to other books as Ophelia says to Harry "Bast is a rarity, a goddess of the moon, and of the sun, she represents the duality in all women, docile, yet aggressive, nurturing, yet ferocious"

"but what does that have to do with me ? I'm a guy, I mean"

what happened the other night ?" asks Ophelia.

"I don't remember"

"do you want me to tell you ?" asks Ophelia.

"yes" replies Harry nodding slightly.

"you died" Harry laughs a bit and asks "what ?" Ophelia nods and Harry says "I didn't die, look at me, I'm right here"

"you died, but you were reborn" says Ophelia making Harry say to her "oh, you're crazy, you are a crazy cat lady" as he backs away from her.

"Midnight knew your fate" Ophelia tells Harry. A glimpse of Midnight meowing flashes in Harry's mind before Ophelia says "that's why she tested you" A flash of Midnight on the ledge and in the Glades leading her towards Amanda. Ophelia then says "to see if you were worthy of a gift she could give you" a flash shows Midnight on Harry's chest breathing new life into him as Ophelia says "a gift that could change your life... and give you a new one" Ophelia then pushes Harry and he falls but he twists his body and lands on his hands and feet before Ophelia says "you're not alone child, she's saved others before you, child, look" photos fall onto the floor showing cat-women and Ophelia says "Cat-women are not contained by the rules of society, you follow your own desires, this is both a blessing and a curse, you will often be alone and misunderstood, but you will experience a freedom others will never know, you are a cat-man, the very first of your kind, every sight, every smell, every sound incredibly heightened, fierce independence, total confidence, inhuman reflexes"

"so I'm not Harry anymore ?" asks Harry.

"you are Harry and you are a Cat-Man" Ophelia tells Harry, she then picks up a Bast mask, walks back to Harry to give him the mask and she says "accept it, child, you've spent a lifetime caged, by accepting who you are, all of who you are... you can be free, and freedom is power" Harry holds the mask as he thinks about what Ophelia has told him.

* * *

That night Harry is on the roof of Felicity's building holding the Bask mask with Midnight next to him. Harry says to Midnight "you saved my life, Midnight, but somebody killed me and I get to find out who and why"

Harry, dressed up in a pair of leather pants that look like they have claws marks in them, with black leather straps that are attached to the back that are crisscrossing over his chest and stomach with a Bast symbol in the middle of the crisscross. Harry also wears a black cat like mask with black gloves that have Diamond Claws attached to them. Harry struts across the roofs of buildings and leaps onto buildings heading deeper into the Glades to find out the answers of his death. Harry leaps onto a building where he sees a man with a gun talking which makes Harry get a memory back from that night, the memory of that man shooting at him, Harry is angry and as the man walks away he follows him, through an alleyway and into a club, the man hands the bartender some money and says something, the bartender replies and takes the money. Harry goes to the bar and taps his claws onto the bar making the bartender ask him "what can I get you ?" looking Harry up and down.

"White Russian, no ice, hold the vodka, hold the Kahlua" replies Harry who turns to watch the dancing before the bartender returns saying "cream, straight up" Harry takes the glass and drinks it all. He has a milk mustache which Harry licks clean in a flirty way, he gives the bartender a wink before he turns to the dance floor and to the guy he was following. Harry walks across the dance floor until he spots the man and he then starts dancing in a certain way, clawing some of the people. The lights go dark, they then start flashing as Harry takes out his whip and swings it around, cracking it a few times.

He then uses the whip to whip people out of his way as he walks towards the man he was following. Harry swings the whip towards a beam that the whip get attached to and Harry swings over toward the man using the whip like a vine. The whip is then freed and Harry goes to use it on the man who grabs it and looks into Harry's eyes thinking that he is possibly getting lucky.

* * *

Sometime later the man is thrown out of one of the doors to the club. (AN: fight scene between Catwoman and Armando (the guy who is played by Michael Massee) is kind of the same, the story starts up where Harry is on top of Armando)

"the other night you killed somebody, he was a nice boy, why ?" Armando's tongue come out of his mouth which Harry grabs with his claws and asks "cat got your tongue ?"

"I don't know, they told me to flush the pipes so I flushed the pipes" replies Armando. Harry gets a memory of being slammed with water before he asks "why ?"

"he overheard a weapons deal go down for military grade weapons, to give to gangs" replies Armando before he says "he overheard something he wasn't supposed to"

"who has the weapons ? and where can I find them ?" asks Harry inching his claws near Armando's face.

"a warehouse in Rock Ave, on tree street, it's a huge factory, you can't miss it" replies Armando scared for his life before he tells Harry who the weapons are for and who they are dealing the weapons to. Harry knocks the man out and is about to leave when he is spotted by Roy in a red hoodie who asks Harry "who are you ? and is he dead ?"

"he isn't dead, yet, he should be but he's not" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Roy.

"because he killed me" replies Harry, he then leaps over Roy's head and runs away heading to Rock Ave not knowing that Roy is following him on his bike after he had tied up Armando and called the police.

* * *

Harry arrives at the factory with Roy arriving two minutes later as Harry watches the deal go down and Harry says to Roy "stay out of this, this is my business"

"no, I want to help, it'll keep the Glades military grade weapon free" replies Roy before he says "I can help you"

"how ?" asks Harry looking at Roy.

"I can punch them" replies Roy with a shrug.

"OK, let's do this" says Harry. Roy puts up his hood, he and Harry enter the factory. Just as the deal goes down Harry walks in front of them towards the power board with a huge loose and active wire and he says to them when they see him "okay, boys, show of hands, who can see in the dark ?"

Harry hits the power board with the wire to turn them off and says "I can" Harry had warned Roy of what he was going to do, to make sure that Roy was behind something bulletproof just in case the guys decided to try and shoot him in the dark. After Harry had turned off the lights the men are unable to see him but Harry can them all and he takes them all down, knocking them down one by one. Roy turns the lights back on to see all the men on the floor knocked out except one, the main boss who Harry in his disguise is on top of with his claws near his face asking the man where he got the weapons from and when the guy refuses to give up the names Harry uses his claws on the guy's face and says "I'll do that to you or every part of your body if you don't answer me, I'll go lower and lower until you tell me and the scratches will be deeper and deeper each time too, so tell me who gave you those weapons" The guy still doesn't talk, Harry uses the claws and he gets lower and lower until the next place that gets scratched will be his groin and he starts talking, he sings like a canary about who the person was and how they got the weapons, he tells Harry and Roy everything but what he doesn't know is that Harry plans on letting him bleed out.

* * *

Harry ties the guy up to a pole as he yells for him to cover up the wounds but Harry scoffs and leaves with Roy after he had gagged the guy. Harry asks Roy "you call the cops ?"

"yea, but will that guy be alive when they arrive ?" replies Roy.

"no, he won't but that way he won't be able to tell them about you working with me, and the other guys had never seen your face up close" Harry says to Roy. They leave the factory together, they go to Roy's house where Roy covers up the windows to make sure no one can see inside before he says to Harry "it's okay,you can remove your mask, and I won't tell anyone who you are, you can trust me"

"I know that, Roy, I know I can trust you, after all you did save me" replies Harry gaining Roy's attention as he had never told Harry while Harry was in his disguise his name.

"how did you know my name and what should I call you ?" asks Roy.

"while I'm wearing my mask, call me Kitten, for now but you know me when I don't have the mask" says Harry before he takes off the mask to reveal his identity. Roy is shocked but he really starts to look at Harry's body, he says "you look good in that outfit and I love the hair"

"thanks" replies Harry smiling as he takes off the top part of his outfit. Harry then takes the leather pants off and asks "want to go to sleep now ?" he then says "I'm kind of antsy after kicking those guys' butt"

"you're just gonna sleep naked ?" asks Roy staring at Harry's naked body feeling himself get hard which Harry can see. Harry walks over to Roy slowly with a sly smirk and starts to slowly strip Roy of his clothes which Roy allows, Harry removes the hoodie, Roy's shirt, jeans and socks, leaving only Roy's underwear, Harry gets onto his knees in front of Roy and pulls down his underwear to reveal a hard cut cock that Harry engulfs his mouth onto and starts sucking on like a leech making Roy moan loudly as Harry sucks him.

* * *

The next morning Roy wakes up next to sleeping Harry, he grabs his upper back to find scratch marks from the previous night. Roy gets dressed in some clean clothes and heads into the kitchen and starts making some breakfast hoping that Harry can stay for it. Roy makes some bacon, eggs and some toast which Harry smells when he wakes up, Harry walks into the kitchen wearing Roy's underwear. Harry sits at the table and they both eat the breakfast before Roy asks Harry "how are you able to do those things last night ? and what did you mean when you said that the guy killed you ?"

"I mean, I died, but I was reborn" replies Harry before he says "I am a Cat-Man, the very first of my kind, every sight, every smell, every sound incredibly heightened, fierce independence, total confidence, inhuman reflexes" Harry then explains everything that he can. Roy asks Harry "now what are you going to do ?"

"I don't know" replies Harry before he checks his phone finding several messages from Felicity are where he was and that she's headed to work, but she wants to head to fair for a bit after work and she asks Harry if he wants to join her making Harry ask if he could bring someone with him.

Felicity asks Harry if he has a date, Harry smiles and replies that he may just have a boyfriend. Roy asks Harry "what's with the smile ?"

"just asking the lady I live with if I could bring someone to the fair when she and I go there" replies Harry.

"what did she say ?" asks Roy.

"she asked if I had a date" replies Harry.

"what did you say back ?" asks Roy interested.

"that I may just have a boyfriend" replies Harry before his phone rings, Harry answers it by saying "hey, what's up ?"

"a boyfriend, already ?" asks Felicity. Roy hears Felicity and nods which makes Harry say "yea, a boyfriend, we just got together last night" Felicity has the TV on and it shows a report on a weapons deal that was stopped the previous night by a Cat-Boy who had also clawed one of the gang members, the same Cat-Boy who had stolen jewels and artifacts making Felicity exclaim "this world is getting weirder, but kind of cool at the same time"

"what do you mean Felicity ?" asks Harry, he places his phone on loudspeaker before Felicity says "these guys believe that a Cat-Boy had stolen a whole bunch of jewels and artifacts, and that the Cat-Boy is dangerous, but he sounds like someone I'd want on my side or in my house if he's protecting people"

"of course, they believe that, he took down, from what you're telling me, a criminal weapons deal that the police had no idea about and they want to cast this Cat-Boy as a villain to try and boost their popularity"

"well, they do keep saying that the Cat-Boy had stolen and had clawed a guy, viciously but I don't believe it as it's only one side of the story, I'd like to know the Cat-Boy's side of the story before I judge" replies Felicity.

"cops are pigs" exclaims Roy looking angry. Felicity tells Harry that she wants him back at the apartment after she finishes work as she needs to talk to him about something. Harry is wondering and asks out loud after Felicity had hung up the phone "does she know that I'm the Cat-Boy?"

"how would she know ?" asks Roy.

"she saw me kicking but in the neighbors house, like a cat" replies Harry before she says "Felicity is also very smart, she could figure it out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU THINK FELICITY KNOWS THAT HARRY IS CAT-BOY ?
> 
> SHOULD HARRY CHANGE HIS NAME ? AND IF YOU THINK SO, WHAT SHOULD HIS NAME BE ? I HAVE A NAME IN MIND BUT I'D LIKE YOUR OPINION.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!
> 
> Send comments and kudos please !!!


End file.
